


Come Dine With Me

by ELSA1312



Series: Come Dine With Me [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Snogging behind the house, Will Loves Hannibal, Will has a shave, Will hosts a dinner party, Will is a good cook, Will is very flirty, alana is jealous, hannibal loved will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/ELSA1312
Summary: Will hosts a dinner party for the BSU team and Hannibal and Alana come too. It all starts out well, and Will is really enjoying himself. However, he starts to get a bit drunk and starts to flirt with Hannibal, much to Hannibal’s delight. Alana is less than pleased.





	1. Chapter one

“You stupid fool, what were you thinking. Of all the people to invite, why him? The team, well they’re ok, they won’t mind sub par food and dog hair everywhere, but Hannibal Lecter will be mortified if he finds one of Winston’s hairs on his plate, or one of yours. Too late to cancel, just pull yourself together and get on with it.”

Will was speaking to himself, in the mirror. He tried talking to the dogs, but they just rolled around, blissing out, thinking they were going to get a treat, or that he was going to take them out. So he had to give himself a good talking to. God what a sad, lonely, pathetic old man. Well, not too old, thirty six was certainly getting on for middle age, but he was not as old as Hannibal, Jack, Or Jimmy. He didn’t look as old as Zeller. Why did Zeller look so old? He was actually only thirty two. Oh and Alana was the same age as Will. Beverley was just a baby, only late twenties. 

It all started when the last case finished. They were all celebrating in a bar downtown, a serial killer who killed young couples for nothing more than sport, was apprehended after finding DNA evidence under the seat of the last couples car. The killer had sat there while they were making out in a secluded spot, he must have got in the car when the couple went for Macdonalds. He couldn’t help jerking off in the back and left a trace behind. Otherwise all the crime scenes had been immaculate. Anyway, he was actually an attendant at a local store and had seen every couple at one time or another in the store, and stalked and killed them. He was going to go away for a very long time.

At the bar everyone started talking about their favourite meal, when Beverley asked Will what he liked to cook. He told her he was fond of fish and that he caught, gutted and cooked his own catch. She said she would like to try his cooking, and he said sure, come over, and before he knew it everyone else had invited themselves along. Will felt he had no choice but to agree, and they were all coming tonight. Hannibal, who had integrated himself into the team to support Will, was there at the time and the invite included him. Which was awkward as Will had the biggest crush on his unofficial therapist. This crush had taken a while to catch on, and now he found himself staring far too much at Hannibal. Especially at his ass. Will thought Hannibal had the sexiest ass he’d ever seen on a man. And Will wasn’t even gay. Well, not much.

Alana had somehow also gotten an invite, despite her not even being at the bar with them. Will used to have a big crush on Alana, but that had fizzled out recently. He could tell that Alana was unaware of this, though, as she still teased him a little, even tried to make him jealous by cozying up to Hannibal whenever she could. It almost seemed like they were having an affair, but he knew they weren’t because he’d asked Hannibal after a therapy session.

“Can I ask you something personal, Hannibal?”

“Of course, Will, I think we are close enough to allow that.”

“Are you and Alana dating?”

Hannibal gave Will a surprised look, the answer already evident. 

“No, Will, we are just friends and colleagues. What made you ask?”

“No reason, really, just thought she was giving you the eye, you know.”

“The eye? Is that a thing?”

“Well, you know what I mean. So, she’s not your type, maybe?”

“I think Alana is everyone’s type, Will. I believe you had a crush on her yourself, or so you told me. Are you jealous, is that why you ask? I can assure you, I am no threat, despite appearances.”

“Ok, well no, I’m not interested in Alana anymore, let’s drop the subject please.”

So they didn’t talked about it again, but Will still had a feeling that Alana was interested, in both of them really, one way or another, and Will was starting to feel a little sorry for her. So he decided to be pleasant to her tonight.

As it was Saturday, he had all day in which to prepare for his ‘dinner party’ so he began by fishing for supper. Literally. He went into the river in his waders with the aim of catching at least two fresh trout. He had plenty in the freezer, and these were a fall back, but the fish were certainly biting today, so there was no fear of his guests going hungry. At least for the protein part of the meal. He had already been to the store and bought potatoes and vegetables and ingredients for an apple crumble. He bought the custard, a luxury version with cream and Madagascan vanilla, but shop bought non the less. Well, it wasn’t and episode of ‘Come Dine With Me’ after all. He bought some generic wine, or plonk his dad would have called it. White and Red. To cover all bases.

When he got back from the river, Will rescaled and gutted the fish, and set in a dish in the fridge covered in film. He sliced potatoes and garlic and onions, and layered them in a large roasting pan with huge blobs of butter, ready to put in the oven an hour before they ate. The fish he would fry in butter and parsley just before they were due to eat. Fresh fish needed only about ten minutes on the heat each side to be perfect. The next task was the crumble. He peeled and softened apples, and placed them in a large oval Pyrex dish, and covered in brown sugar and cinnamon. Next the topping. For this he used flour and half a pound of butter, crumbing with his hands, and adding sugar and more cinnamon. He topped the apples and banged in the oven. He thought it was ok to pre cook and finish off tonight while the fish was being eaten. Then he could zap the custard and bobs your uncle, pudding. He set the table for seven people, a bit of a squeeze. He had no table cloth, but did have place mats and coasters. His cutlery was a bit random, but at least he had enough.

At about six o’clock Will was ready to shower and make himself presentable. God, it did sound like an episode of Come Dine With Me. Well, regardless, he did need to get ready. He dressed in a white shirt, open collar, and some dark jeans. He wanted to make a good impression so he actually shaved. He knew this made him look younger, but he couldn’t recall if he’d ever shaved completely since he knew the team, and thought they would rib him a little, but hey ho.

Hair parted and styled more than usual, Will thought he looked good. Not usually vain, but tonight he was feeling a little, after all his favourite people were all going to be in his house, eating his food, it’d be nice to make a good impression.

They started arriving at seven o’clock as promised. First Beverley, Jimmy and Brian. Brian drove, so he wouldn’t be drinking. When they got out of the car, Will let the dogs out to greet them. Beverley looked stunning as usual, in a little black dress no less. Jimmy had his usual beige suit and jumper over his shirt, and Brian wore jeans and a t shirt.

“Oh my god, Will, you’ve shaved. And boy do you have a pretty baby face, who knew?”

“Hey guys, glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world, doll face.” This was from Jimmy. He’d always had a little thing for Will, but only in a fond uncle kind of way. Will knew he was gay, single, and had a cat. He knew less about Brian, but Jimmy and Brian had a weird relationship. He wouldn’t be surprised if they came out as a couple one day. 

“Come onto the veranda, I’ve made some drinks. Help yourself, theirs either wine, beer, or a jug of Sangria, with fruit.”

“Fancy schmancy, Will, we were expecting Whiskey or Whiskey.”

Just then Will saw Hannibal’s Bentley coming up the driveway. It looked like he’d driven Alana and Jack. Makes sense, they all lived near each other. No point everyone coming in separate cars.

Suddenly Will was nervous and he couldn’t say why. He walked up to the car as it stopped, and Hannibal got out. He looked dashing in a red checked suit, hair perfect as usual. Hannibal opened the rear door for Alana to get out before going to his trunk and retrieving something, and turning to Will he handed him a bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers. Alana had brought Will chocolates and Jack had brought a bottle of Whiskey.

Will went to the house and stowed his gifts. The other three suddenly realised that they looked like cheap skates, they’d not bought the host anything.

“Shit, Will, we’re sorry, we never thought.”

“Guys, I invited you, for you, not for what you would bring. Anyway, come in I’ve made some Hors Douvres . I think that’s what they’re called. In fact it was cheese twists, nuts and crackers but no one seemed to care once they were drinking.

“Will, you look really lovely, and very young, with your face shaved.” Said Alana.

“Yes, you do Will. It’s a good look on you. Why do you not shave more often?” Hannibal was giving Will such an intense stare when he said this, that Will wasn’t sure what to say so he blurted out:

“Come on guys, I don’t look any different, just less hairy. And I stopped shaving fully when I was on the force. I was always being mobbed by young girls when I was on the beat. It was really embarrassing. They would take presents for me into the station, the other cops took the piss all the time. So I cultivated a more rough look, to put them off.”

“Did it work?”asked Jimmy.

“Did it balls. But I had to try.”

Everyone laughed, and Will found himself relaxing. The large drink of wine didn’t hurt either. This was going to be a fun evening, or so he hoped.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets tipsy while entertaining his friends, and he makes a move on Hannibal. Needless to say, Hannibal is delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here’s the rest. Couldn’t wait to post it.

Will put the potatoes in the oven on a high heat, and prepared his pan for the fish, as well as getting ready to blanch the vegetables. Broccoli and carrots. Good solid accompaniments to a fish dish.

 

Everyone was milling around, either in the living room, or on the veranda, and they all had a drink in their hands, booze, apart from Hannibal and Zeller, who had water and coke respectively.

 

“I’m sorry you can’t have a drink, Hannibal.”

 

“I will have a wine with the main course, Will. Thank you for your concern. I don’t need to have a drink to enjoy myself.”

 

“Hey, what about being sorry for me, Will? Look at me, grown man drinking a coke.”

 

“It was your turn to drive, so keep it shut.” Beverley was having non of it from Zeller.

 

Will topped up everyone’s drinks, as well as his own. He mentally checked himself, don’t have too much, not until everyone’s eaten. He was on number two already, and he’d poured himself a good measure of wine, but he needed a little alcohol in his system to relax.

 

Alana was chatting to Hannibal outside in the veranda the next time he checked. He decided he had time before the fish needed frying so he went over, and stood very close to Hannibal.

 

“Hey, what you guys talking about?”

 

Alana gave Will one of her flirty looks, like she had a secret and was about to divulge.

 

“I was just asking Hannibal if he was seeing anyone.”

 

“And is he?” Will was very interested in this conversation. He looked at Hannibal directly, and Will could’ve sworn that Hannibal winked at him. Will’s heart skipped a beat. He had to look away for a minute, stifling a giggle. Oh god what was happening to him.

 

“He says no, but I don’t believe him. I’ve been trying to get him to ask me out for a while now, but no joy. Now I think about it, you’ve stopped flirting with me Will. Do I smell all of a sudden?”

 

“You smell lovely, Alana, and I’m sorry, I got the impression that you weren’t interested in an affair with a scruffy profiler slash teacher covered in dog hair.”

 

“Well, a girl doesn’t want to be too easy, and I would have loved showing your pretty face off to all my family. Never mind, guess I’ve missed the boat with both of you. Actually, the way you two look at each other, I wouldn’t be surprised to find out you’re seeing each other.”

 

“Oh Alana, if only Will were interested in me. I agree, it would be lovely to show him off.”

 

Will nearly choked. He just scurried away with the very good excuse that he needed to get the fish on the stove.

 

He downed his wine, poured another and put two huge skillets on the gas rings. Threw in a large amount of butter and parsley, placed four trout, half each and half to spare, on to fry. Salt and pepper. As the fish cooked he removed the potatoes from the oven and placed them on a trivet on the middle of the dining table.the veg were being steamed in his electric steamer. God knows where he got it from, but suddenly it was a godsend.

 

The fish was nearly done so he called everyone over to take a seat. Will had the head of the table, as the host, and Hannibal sat to his right. The fish was plated, and everything else was help yourself.

 

Everyone tucked in, and Will was glad he’d made such a huge tray of potatoes. They had browned beautifully and the garlic smell was intense. At least they would all have the same breath at the end of the evening. The fish had turned out to be perfect, the skin browned and crisp, the flesh still pink and moist. Will knew he cooked fish like a pro.

 

“Will, this is lovely.” Said Hannibal. Everyone else agreed, stuffing their faces, no one holding back out of politeness. You can always tell when you’re with friends, they just get stuck in.

 

Will felt really pleased with himself, as he poured more wine for those drinking it, and another for himself. His cheeks were getting warm, and he felt a little more drunk. He was also getting a little emboldened by the wine, and before he knew it he was rubbing Hannibal’s leg with his own under the table. He checked it was the right side first, as Zeller was opposite Hannibal, to Will’s other side. Check, he got the right leg.

 

Hannibal gave no indication, apart from a smile to Will, a signal that he was content with the contact.

 

Jack toasted everyone. “Thank you to Will for hosting this event, I just want to thank you all for your hard work and dedication. I couldn’t ask for a better team of people. And Will, grow that beard back immediately. Can’t take that baby face to crime scenes. I’ll be accused of abusing a minor.”

 

“Cut it out Jack. I don’t look that young. Maybe ten years ago, but now the job has given me more wrinkles than I should have.”

 

“I assure you, Will, you have very few lines, just laughter lines, which are most attractive.”

 

Everyone looked between Will and Hannibal. Suddenly a few of them cottoned onto the vibes between the two of them.

 

Beverly distracted everyone with a tale about her first crime scene. She was only twenty one, and she was taking samples from the corpse, when she barfed all over it. She was so ashamed, she offered to do the night shift by way of apology for a week, as the team had to work overtime to clean up her mistake.

 

“And now, I have the constitution of a horse. Nothing makes me sick. By the way Will, can’t wait for dessert.”

 

With that reminder Will got the crumble out of the oven, which he had put in as he served the fish. It was bubbling at the edges. He warmed up the custard, and set seven bowls and spoons on the table. The team had gathered the used dinner plates and set them aside, so he placed the crumble and a serving spoon on the trivet at the middle of the table, and the custard in a large jug. He’d just zapped this for three minutes, which was enough.

 

The team couldn’t believe how good Will’s food was. “So how did you become such a good cook, Will?” Asked Alana.

 

“Oh I’m not that good. Nowhere near as good as Hannibal. But I learned because my dad was working away a lot, and it was just the two of us, and we were poor so it was cheaper to learn to cook with cheap or free ingredients like fresh caught fish and potatoes and vegetables, pasta and cheese. I liked to experiment with different staple dishes, like mac n cheese, stew, spaghetti bolognese, and I could always make crumbles and custard. I didn’t make this custard though. Ha I cheated just a little.”

 

“Will, this was all delicious. Now, we are all going to clear the table and do the dishes, no argument. Come on guys.”

 

This was Alana, and everyone got up to help. Will held Hannibal’s arm. “Not you. I want a word with you, out the back. Come on.”

 

Will dragged Hannibal outside with him, and they went around the back of his house, beside the barn. It was a spot he chose because no one could see them there.

“ So, Will, why are we sneaking about.” Hannibal was being coy, he very well knew why Will had dragged him here, and he was delighted. But didn’t want to let on.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks now.”

 

And Will pulled Hannibal in for a kiss. A real lip smacker, as his dad would say. He pulled Hannibal’s head down to his, there was a slight height difference that made this necessary. With one hand he held Hannibal’s hair, and the other he grabbed Hannibal’s ass. His mouth latched on and he put his tongue in Hannibal’s mouth.

 

Hannibal greedily returned the kiss, a little startled by the rough handling, and the hand grabbing his posterior. He like it, none the less. He returned the favour and took a handful of Will’s curls, and held Will’s backside. God he loved Will’s behind. He watched it when the empath walked around his office, and a few times he thought he’d been caught in the act. He always thought Will was oblivious to the attraction he held for him. He’d been avoiding Alana for weeks now, desperate for the opportunity to court Will, and now here they were, making out by a barn. Who could have predicted this turn of events.

 

The kiss lasted a good length of time, and to get more comfortable, Will manoeuvred Hannibal over to the side of the barn, so they were leaning against it.

 

Suddenly, there was a noise and they broke apart to find the whole team standing there, just gawping at the both of them.

 

“Well it’s about bloody time. Thought you two were never going to get together.”Said Beverley.

 

Will and Hannibal just broke into laughter.

 

“So you lot knew before we did. You could’ve said something to me, Bev!” Will shouted at her. “I might have done this sooner. Now piss off, all of you, we’re busy.”

 

Before they all left, Will had a quick glance at Alana. Of all the team, she was the only one who looked upset by the sight of Will and Hannibal in a compromising position. Oh well, not his problem.

 

“Right, where were we, you sexy Lithuanian.”

 

“I do believe you were putting your tongue down my throat, dear one, please resume.”

 

And so they did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
